Heroes and Villains
Heroes and Villains are special characters that appear in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II based off of characters in the Star Wars franchise. Heroes are associated with the Light Side while villains are associated with the Dark Side, though both are often simply referred to as heroes. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Heroes and villains are powerful units in Star Wars Battlefront. In Walker Assault and Supremacy, heroes and villains can be played by finding a special hero token placed randomly around the map. If a player finds it, they can then activate it and choose from the roster within 30 seconds before it expires. Heroes and villains have a very large health pool; however, they cannot regenerate health from damage taken. They can turn the tides of matches when played effectively and are also valuable assets to a team. Unlike the previous entries of the ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' series, each hero and villain has three unique abilities. Heroes and villains are also found in Heroes vs. Villains. In Heroes vs. Villains, three players are randomly chosen to play as heroes or villains while the rest play as infantry to protect their heroes or villains. When a hero or villain dies, they respawn as infantry and do not have the chance to play as a hero or villain again until the round ends when one team's entire roster is defeated. Finally, heroes and villains are also found in Hero Hunt, where one player spawns in and plays as a hero or villain while the rest of the players must hunt them down and defeat them. The first player to reach 50 kills as a hero in the lobby wins. If a hero is defeated before obtaining 50 kills, then the player that dealt the most damage to them is offered the chance to play as the next hero, though they cannot choose the hero that the previous player played as for that round. Additionally, two hero starfighter ships appear in Fighter Squadron: the Millennium Falcon and the Slave I. The Death Star expansion pack adds Red Five and the TIE Advanced X1, which can be played in Battle Station and later Infiltration introduced in the ''Rouge One'': Scarif expansion pack. Roster Rebel Alliance * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Princess Leia Organa * Nien Nunb (Outer Rim DLC) * Lando Calrissian (Bespin DLC) * Chewbacca (Death Star DLC) * Jyn Erso (''Rogue One'': Scarif DLC) Galactic Empire * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Boba Fett * Greedo (Outer Rim DLC) * Dengar (Bespin DLC) * Bossk (Death Star DLC) * Director Krennic (''Rogue One'': Scarif DLC) Star Wars Battlefront II Overview Heroes and villains return in as one of the core features of the game. Heroes and villains are found primarily in Galactic Assault. In order to play a hero or villain, a player must accumulate enough Battle Points earned by defeating enemies and playing and completing objectives. When a player has gained enough Battle Points, they must respawn or wait until they die before they choose a hero or villain to play as from the spawn menu, though this must be done before another player chooses one as there is a limit to how many heroes or villains can be deployed at once. Heroes and villains that are respective to the era being played in that match cost 4,500 battle points while "cross era heroes and villains" cost 6,000 battle points to deploy. Heroes and villains have a larger health pool than infantry though are more vulnerable to damage in this entry, and thus have health regeneration. They are more common place in Star Wars Battlefront II and are valuable assets to teams, though they can be taken down easier. Heroes and villains can be customized using Star Cards, though hero and villain loadouts can only consist of Boost Cards. Some Boost Cards strengthen the health pools of certain heroes or villains by regenerating health for each defeated enemy or increasing their health pool altogether. Other Boost Cards enhance that hero or villain's unique abilities. Heroes and villains also appear in the new Heroes vs. Villains. In Heroes vs. Villains, all four players can choose from their roster to play as a hero or villain and can respawn infinitely many times as that hero or villain, or later choose to change to another hero or villain that isn't already being played by another player when they die or choose to respawn. One player is chosen to be the target; when the target is killed, the team loses a point. The first team to lose all ten points loses the match. Additionally, hero and villain starfighters appear in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters, which are earned by accumulating Battle Points from defeating enemy starfighters and playing and completing objectives around the map. These include [[Millennium Falcon/DICE|Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] and [[Millennium Falcon/DICE|Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] (one of which can only be spawned at once), Luke Skywalker's Red Five T-65 X-wing, [[Yoda's Actis-class Light Interceptor|Yoda's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]], and Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-wing interceptor introduced in the ''The Last Jedi'' Season for the Light Side, and [[Slave I/DICE|Boba Fett's Slave I]], Darth Vader's TIE Advanced X1, Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer, Darth Maul's Scimitar, and Iden Versio's TIE/ln fighter introduced in the 1.1 Patch for the Dark Side. Roster Light Side * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Princess Leia Organa * Lando Calrissian * Chewbacca * Yoda * Rey * Finn * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Anakin Skywalker Dark Side * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Boba Fett * Bossk * Iden Versio * Darth Maul * Kylo Ren * Captain Phasma * General Grievous * Count Dooku Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes/Villains